Burmcia
by Lady Freya Crescent
Summary: This is about the place we all love and know


Narrator: Lady Crescent **Chapter one**

Well I can tell you about a place that rains all the time and it seems not to bother the people that live her at all. The people here love the rain.

The place has puddles all over the place on the walk-ways that are made of stone, But no plants that I can see in the town, The place does not flood I wonder were all the rain water goes?

But the rain does not stop it goes on all day and night. I was wondering if they were cursed with it? I asked the people that live here, but they don't know, but we love it all the same that is what they all say! They love it all the same I guess.

Ok enough about the weather, but God I can't get over all the rain and no plants!

I have been here a lot! But I also live here, but you will learn more later. But have you ever been to Rome, Italy? Well the buildings here in Burmecia look like Rome.

It is the most wonderful places to visit or to live for that fact. The people here treat you like family. The weather is great if you like the rain! Don't get me wrong I love it!

The homes are so big and wonderful! They were hand built and all in stone, which makes it better then a home made of wood. And they are big and beautiful.

Now I want to talk about the palace it is big and wonderful and great to see. As you walk-in to go to the big doors to get in the palace you see a statue of the king leaning on his sword, and low and behold there are plants. But as you walk to the balcony you see more plants two trees, and a rose bush going around the door to the throne room. The palace is also made of stone and on the outside of it has vines going up.

Oh! You ask were this place I am talking about? Sorry I got ahead of myself. And my just talking about my friends here at this wonderful place were I live. This place is called Burmecia and the people here are called Burmecians.

What we got here are a lot of places were you can shop for weapons, Books, Positions, Grocery store, Computer Lab, Science Center, Pet Store, Hotel, Sushi Bar, Day Care,  
School, Library, Car Dealer, Art store, 1 hour photo.

**Chapter 2**

**the burmecians and there business**

The Burmecians here are great they treat you like you are one of them and not a stranger. If you in need help for heath wise we have two doctors here by the name of Dr. Steven and Dr.Sarlot and with the help of a nurse named Betty. They are the best I have seen since Dr.Tot.

We have a bar that is named Tipsy Moggle and it is runned by our King Sir Niv. It is a place to relax your nervous and take it easy after work or even before. Niv has bee running it for years and his helpers are Sir Dan, and Sir Robshi. And if you like entertainment you got it at night only. We have dancer's 3 of them to be exact there names are Lady Crescent, Lady Freyarule, And Lady Captainkitsune. We are all ways busy at night.

We also have a weapons shop here in town and it is runned by Sir LancerZero and his sidekick Lady Captiankitsune. You can get your swords and spears here. You can even get them sharpen here to and have one special designed for you are someone you know. LancerZero is also a computer tech if you need help in that field as well.

We also have a Sushi Bar called the Drunken Chocobo and that is runned by a couple we all know and love. Sir Irontail Fratley and Lady Jana Crescent. This is a new place right by the front gate and it is really good food if you like raw fish. But the price is great not expensive at all you can afford to go out every night if you wanted to. Here are some of the food on there menu.  
1) tuna  
2)salmon  
3)squid  
4)eel  
And a lot more food they have.

We have a grocery store there to called Moogle Grocery store. And it runned by a couple as well Sir Robshi and Lady Crescent. You can find what you want here at the store for a very good price. We got medication, can food, frozen food, and a lot more. We even have a meat department, Veggie department. We even got a toy department for the kids to play at while the parents shop. There is a book Section. The store is open from 6Am Til 7pm.


End file.
